


One Last Time

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: Andy has tried numerous times to ask Sharon out on a date but there was always something or someone interrupting them.After a case turns into a disaster, it could be his last occasion to confess his feelings for her.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a Tumblr prompt I posted last night. I wasn't too sure about it, but I hope you'll like it.

Andy was angry, and so frustrated with himself. He wanted to speak to Sharon, to kiss her, and spend lazy days on the couch with her. He wanted to go out on silly dates, and see her beautiful smile, or her lovely laugh. Hewanted to tell her how much he loved her, even if they hadn't even been on an _official _date yet. 

He loved her. But he couldn't tell her now.

As he held her in his arms, his hand gently stroking her back as she cried against him, his mind wandered back to the last couple weeks. Everytime he was able to get a minute alone with her, to finally ask her out on an actual date, there was something that prevented him from doing so.

The first time, they were sitting on his couch, watching a movie. Sharon was curled up against him, and would only move to steal some of the popcorn he'd made.

_ "Hey, these are mine!" He exclaimed, playfully "You finished yours before the movie had even started and now you're stealing mine?" _

_ Sharon looked up and tried to use her Darth Raydor glare, but the moment she saw his smile, she knew it was a lost cause. She started giggling and stole some more "Best friends share things, Andy. Now be nice and let me watch the movie" _ _ They turned to the TV and stopped talking, focusing on the movie. Or, at least, Sharon did. Andy's mind was filled with thoughts. _ _ It felt right to be there with her, on the couch, watching a movie and chatting occasionally. It was almost… domestic. He _ _ looked down at Sharon and she smiled at him. " _ _ What is it?" She asked. _

_ Andy moved a strand of hair from her face and said "Listen, I was wondering if you would…" The ringing _ _ of both their phones made them groan as they stood to answer, aware that their peaceful evening was over. They quickly got ready and headed to the door, when Sharon called Andy's attention. "What were you saying before? You never finished that sentence" _

_ Andy shrugged and replied "It's not that important, another time." _

"Sharon, it's going to be okay" he whispered, trying to be the strong one for her, blinking back the tears. She looked up at him, and tried to speak, but nothing came out. He pulled her more into his side and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead "It's going to be okay" he repeated again. "We'll be okay"

_ "Hey!" "Good morning Andy" _ _ He could hear her smile even through the phone. _ _ "Ready to annoy my partner? I thought we could go with purple today?" Sharon's laugh was such a beautiful sound, and he was happy and considered himself lucky for being able to hear her like this. They spent some time talking on the phone as they both got ready, like every morning. When it was almost time to hang up, he said "Sharon, I wanted to ask you if…" but, like a couple days before, he was interrupted by the sound of something crashing and by Sharon saying "Andy, I'm sorry, I need to go. I think Rusty was hurt". _

He told her to update him on Rusty, before saying goodbye. When she got to work, she told him that he was fine, except for a sprained ankle.

There were at least another four attempts at asking Sharon out but, no matter if it was in the break room, when they were on the phone or hanging out, there was always someone or something that interrupted him. Maybe it was destiny, he decided. Or maybe, it was just his partner being an asshole with a bad timing. 

_ "I baked these last night, for you. It completely slipped my mind that last Sunday you reached 17 years of sobriety. I'm so proud of you, Andy" She _ _ looked almost shy, as she blushed and handed him a small box of cupcakes, and Andy was taken aback by the gesture. No _ _ one usually remembered the anniversary, and hearing her say how proud she was of him made him so happy. _ _ Taking two cupcakes out of the box, he handed one to Sharon "Thank you, Sharon. It means a lot. And thank you for the cupcakes, they're delicious. Although, I'm surprised they're still here in the fridge, and not in Provenza's stomach" _

_ They both started laughing, especially after Sharon showed him the top of the box, where she had taped a paper that said " _ ** _Raydor_**_" and a small drawing of the wicked witch. After _ _ they had calmed down, Andy stepped closer to her and said "I want to thank you properly. Why don't we…" _

_ "Captain! Flynn! We need to go, we found something" called Provenza, from the door, making them jump. _ _ Sharon walked past Andy and was the first out. He put the box back in the fridge and followed them, huffing at the latest missed opportunity. _

That was about eight or nine hours ago, Andy realised. They had been interrupted again, and this time it was because they had finally found a break in the case. The team was sent out in several different locations, to look for more evidence. Sharon and Andy had gone to what they believed was the former house of their main suspect, an old, abandoned place in bad conditions.

It wasn't supposed to be dangerous, just the normal stuff. Look for clues, don't open any drawers, and if you don't find anything, go back to the PAB. That was how it was supposed to be, until something exploded. 

"Sharon, watch out!" Yelled Andy. He grabbed her with force and pulled her to him, moving them to what seemed like a safe place in all the mess. He held her tightly against him, trying as much as he could to protect her head, as the house came crashing down around them. Luckily the they were in was large enough for them to stand or sit down and it didn't look damaged. When it seemed like the noise had stopped, Andy slowly let Sharon go, and they looked around. There wasn't much light, so they used the torches on their phones to look around, to realise they were trapped in there.

Nine hours later, they were sitting against the wall. Andy was holding Sharon, trying to comfort her. She had broken down a few minutes before and was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Sharon, come here. Lean back on my chest" Andy whispered softly. She moved from his side, and sat down between his legs. Her hands moved to his chest, to hold on to him, while his arm went around her back.

"Andy… is this it? I can't leave Rusty. He's too young to be alone. And Ricky and Emily are so far away. They can't take care of him." she cried, looking up at him. He tightened the hold on her and told her that they were going to be safe, the team was going to find them. As he held her, he started to cry too.

Another two hours passed, and still, there was no sign of anyone coming to find them. Sharon had calmed down a bit, but hadn't moved. Deep down she knew that the possibility of them making it out alive was small, but the feeling of Andy's arms around her made her feel a bit more hopeful and especially safer. They were going to die down there, unless someone found them soon.

"Do you have any regrets?" Asked Sharon, out of the blue. Andy looked down at her, confused, but answered truthfully "Yes, many. You?" "Some." _It's now or never_, thought Andy.

"Sharon?" When she looked at him, he gently placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"If we don't make it out of here, I want you to know something. I tried to ask you, many times, if you wanted to go out with me. Not as friend. On actual dates. I want you to know that I'm in love with you. We've never gone out officially, but every time we would spend time together, curled up on the couch watching movies, or out together, I was falling more and more for you. I hate that it has come to this. If this is the end, if they don't find us, I want you to know that I love you. So much"

By the time he finished speaking, they were both crying. Sharon pulled herself up to face him and whispered "For so long I thought we wouldn't even be friends, then we started hanging out more, going out, and day after day I found myself falling for you. Know that all the time together, what we did, all the laughter, I'll cherish it forever. I'm glad I found you. I don't want to lose you now but I don't think we'll make it out alive. I love you, Andy Flynn." He wiped a few of her tears away as he pulled her to him. They held onto each other for dear life as they finally kissed. When they pulled apart, Andy took her in his arms like before, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he murmured, as they both broke down again, and cried until they didn't have any energy left.

"Flynn! Sharon! Come on. Come on, wake up you idiots" yelled Provenza as he shook them "Come on! Tao! Where are the damned ambulances?"

He kept shaking and lightly slapping them, until Sharon's eyes started to flutter and she tried to move her head.

Her sight was blurry and she felt dizzy. In her confusion, she noticed there was much more light than before. Maybe they were really dead, she thought, as her eyes closed once again and her head fell on Andy's shoulder.

"Captain. You're going to be okay, we'll get you out of here." 

It was hours later, as Sharon woke up, that she realised she was still alive. Hooked to an IV in the hospital, but alive.

"It's good to see you awake, Captain. How are you feeling?" Came from the other side of the room. She turned her head slowly and mumbled "Julio?" He nodded and helped her sit up, to drink some water "You were out all night, both of you. Severely dehydrated. When we found you, you were both asleep, almost unconscious. Glad to see you awake ma'am. We were worried." When she was finished drinking, Julio helped her to get settled more comfortably. "Where's Andy?" She asked, concerned. Julio pointed at the other bed in the room, the one she'd barely noticed before. "He woke up a while ago, thirsty, and then went back to sleep"

For the next 3 days they barely had any time alone. When there wasn't a doctor or a nurse checking on them, at least one member of the team was keeping them company, or they were too tired to speak. They found out that their suspect had been in fact the killer, and he had placed a bomb at his old place to hide the trades and evidence of his crimes.

After they were discharged, Rusty drove them to Andy's place to help him pack some stuff to bring to the condo. They were fine, but both had agreed they should take a few days off of work to fully get back on their feet.

Sharon didn't like the idea of Andy staying alone, unsupervised, so she had told him to come to the condo.

That evening, after their dinner and a movie, Sharon took Andy's hand and led him to her room. They took turns in the bathroom, and then settled under the blankets, holding each other.

"Sharon?" Said Andy. When she looked at him, he gave her a short, but sweet kiss "I love you, sweetheart. I want to do this with you. What do you say? Wanna go on a date with me?" He asked, grinning. They laughed and Sharon told him yes, that she would have loved to go out with him. They kissed again, and both whispered "I love you", before finally falling asleep, happy in each other's arms.


End file.
